steve_saga_characters_and_morefandomcom-20200214-history
Origin Steve
Origin Steve, the creator of all Steve's. Just the one's he created that is. He is the top Steve. The 1st. and the most Evil of them all. Origin Steve was lost in his mind, as in, he once had a love life, and once it went wrong, he became corrupt, more than he was then. Origin Steve is not to be frowned upon, he deserved what he got. Origin Steve was brought into the world as a nearsighted god. He had no idea as to why he was brought into the world. there was nothing in the world, only him. Him and the animals that roam the plains and other biomes. Origin Steve found out he has powers, and he decided to try to create something. He wanted to create a creature he could interact with, Origin Steve created Alex. Origin Steve fell in love with her, and wanted to share ideas he had about the world with her. Alex has similar powers to Origin Steve's and this was a mistake for Origin Steve in the future. Origin Steve started creating Steves. He created the Green Steves, Red Steves, and Blue Steves. limiting their powers of course learning his lesson. He also created Yellow Steves and Purple Steves as well, but according to Rainbow Steve, they were accidentally created. Origin Steve told Alex how he wanted to have the Steves as slaves, mind controlled only to do their bidding's, as servants. Alex wanted no part of it, and so did the other Steves. an Elder Blue Steve rebelled against Origin Steve. The Elder to rebel was actually the 1st ever Elder Blue Steve to be an Elder. This was actually The Overseer, before he was turned into a sheep, losing his voice and powers, and being sent to the Parallel World. Origin Steve did that to him to prove that he could do anything and remain in power, but Alex refused to help Origin Steve any longer. She kind of broke up with him, and left Origin Steve to think about what he did, but that was just a rage to build up in this Steve who swore, afterward, to keep himself emotionless. ----------- Origin Steve makes his first appearance after the battle between Galaxy Steve and Void Steve. The cosmic explosion that happened after the battle was enough to wake Origin Steve from his hibernation. Origin Steve was back in charge and was already making threats to Sabre, to leave the Steves forever. Sabre then told Galaxy Steve that they weren't friends anymore, but that was resolved soon afterward. after Sabre and Galaxy Steve reunited, Origin Steve found out that Sabre was still interacting with a Steve. so Origin Steve sent Sabre and Galaxy Steve out of the timeline. once the portal to exit the timeline was closed, time for everyone else in the worlds passed, while to Sabre and Galaxy Steve only seconds passed. minutes to them were years to the Steves. Galaxy Steve new that there was a place where dead Steve's go to, but only for dead Steves. Galaxy Steve tried to make a connection to The Spirit World, but someone would have to open up the connection from the other side. The only person with power in that world was The Guardian of the Spirit World. This was The Guardian's first appearance in The Steve Saga. Afterward Sabre ran into Rainbow Steve in the Spirit World, and he also ran into a Green Steve, a Red Steve, a Blue Steve, the Purple Steve that helped with defeating Memory Steve and helped out a bit with destroying Void Steve, and the Yellow Steve that changed his ways after being Nightmare Steve. They 6 helped Sabre escape the Spirit World to return to the regular world. Sabre after escaping ran into The Overseer, for the second time. The first time was when everyone thought Void Steve destroyed Sabre, but everyone including Void Steve and the one who would have been destroyed, Sabre, all thought wrong. Then he met the talking sheep. anyway, Sabre ran into a bunch of Steve's but there colors were mixed, and they didn't have powers. they didn't have powers because their colors were mixed which would cancel the Steves's powers. The Overseer warned Sabre of a dark witch that lived in a cave nearby. The Overseer had no idea who she was and she had no idea who anyone else was. but after a lot of generations, you could lose your memories. So the supposed dark witch was actually Alex. Both The Overseer and Alex lost their memories. Sabre new that that was an Alex and not a dark witch, but he only new she was an Alex, because she was the counterpart to Steves, and because of her skin. Alex was full of energy and din't know how to use it, being that she forgot how to use her powers. Alex met Sabre and The Overseer, but when Alex had a conversation with The Overseer, she freaked out, used her powers, and scared him off, but he did know that it wasn't her fault. Sabre calmed Alex down and asked for a favor. Help get Galaxy Steve back into the timeline. How would Alex be able to do that, she doesn't really know how to use her powers? but she could hold a connection if the connection was passed on. so now everyone's favorite character with a voice and world of his own, The Guardian, returned to help. He simply passed the connection between him to Alex, and that would allow Sabre to exit the timeline, and re-enter the timeline, just in time. Alex met The Guardian properly, but now it was time to meet Galaxy Steve properly. After there big rescue, they run into a building, that looked like a church. Origin Steve must have built it, because no one can summon bedrock, unless they were really strong. Origin Steve saw the dynamic duo, and once he saw Alex, he stuttered a bit. Alex was confused because she thought she never saw him before. Origin Steve flooded her head with memories so she could remember when they were in love. She was enraged and confused, and because of this, she was becoming Origin Alex. Origin Steve's plan was to reset the Steves make them become slaves, and he needed a strong person rather than himself, Alex. When Alex found out that Origin Steve couldn't tell her that he loved her, she exploded, causing the building and a big circumference of the land to disappear, all the way down to the void. Alex's spirit was still alive and she asked for help. Sabre, Galaxy Steve, and Origin Steve saw the message. It was a race to find the parts of Alex. Galaxy Steve and Sabre, got 2 pieces of Alex, while Origin Steve got one. Origin Steve got it punched out of his hands, and now Sabre had to bring her back so she could join their side. Alex was back. Origin Steve made a final attempt to show the memory of how upset he was when Alex left him. Alex didn't destroy him, she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to it. Out of no where. Origin Steve dies because of how weak he was, and because Hypno Steve came out of no where. Hypno Steve killed Origin Steve. This was the beginning of the end. Category:The Steve Saga Category:Bad Steve